


Sentient: Reunion

by Godsliltippy



Series: Sentient Thunderbirds [4]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, S3 Ep19 tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godsliltippy/pseuds/Godsliltippy
Summary: Thunderbird 4 hasn't been herself, but today that's going to change.
Relationships: Penelope Creighton-Ward/Gordon Tracy
Series: Sentient Thunderbirds [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1230905
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17





	Sentient: Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, this ep :3 I've read so many great aditions to it! Here's mine! Love my baby girl sub!

A water rescue was on the roster for today, signified by Thunderbird 4's shift into her pod. She found some excitement in it since her visits to the ocean were limited to just these moments. No one ever took her out for anything else. 

Four's memories were fractured, but occasionally images and feelings she couldn't quite explain would float to the surface. A smile. Sweet words. She hadn't heard them since her accident. Her sisters had encouraged her to focus on her new self and eventually all would be made right. The little sub had tried, but every time she went out seemed wrong in some way. Her pilots just didn't have the finesse that she desired. 

[Good morning, little sister,] Thunderbird 2 chirped as pod 4 connected with the cargo ship's hull. 

[Hey Two,] the sub greeted a bit sullen. She didn't mean to be so down, but she couldn't find much of a reason to meet her sister's mood. [What's the emergency?]

[Tsunami headed for a tanker with Lady Penelope on board. She's trying to rescue the crew before it hits.]

A tidal wave hitting land would've been more alarming than one in the middle of the sea. That explained why Two didn't seem all that anxious. Landfall would mean putting Virgil and the other brothers in an extremely dangerous situation. As long as Penelope got the crew out, Four wouldn't be doing much and neither would whoever accompanied the engineer on this trip. 

They launched without incident, Thunderbird 4 letting her core feel the rumble of her sister as images floated over her sensors. She'd been so lost in thought, she barely noticed when her outer hatch opened and one of the brothers walked in. 

His hand brushed her side, running over the passenger seats and hidden dry tube. The familiarity of it - of the gentle way his fingertips grazed the galvanized steel and tapped the release for the pilot's seat - sent a spark through her systems and all of her focus suddenly centered on the figure as he flipped into her helm.

Gordon was beaming as he took her controls and if she could've mirrored the emotion, Four would have.

[Two!]

[Yes, Four,] and oh the smugness in her older sister's voice.

[You knew! You knew and you didn't tell me!] There was a chuckle at the little sub's claim. [Oh, Two, he's here! H-he looks so happy-]

[Prepare to launch, Sardine,] Thunderbird 2 cut into her emotional reunion just as the doors slid open and she was unceremoniously dropped into the waters below. 

Thunderbird 4 watched him, enamored with each move he made, each word spoken to his brothers and Lady Penelope. 

Old fragments were slowly surfacing as they worked together. A crack in a dam, much more dangerous than the crack he was fixing now, but she also saw the hours spent with him sitting on her roof, chipping away at his humorous mistake. Four hadn't minded. He'd sung to her while he worked, some songs lively and over the top, others soft to make her core ache. 

Another memory of another ship bubbled up, tearing at her nerves as she wondered what lay inside this one. The ship was silent, but so had been the tanker at the bottom of the sea, spewing acid that ate away at her hull - at Gordon's suit. It had almost killed him. On that day, they'd been apart and the only thing she could do was wait for him. 

And then… like a dagger, her systems started pulling up the last images she could remember - a dark ocean, waiting for rescue. She wouldn't ever let that happen again.

For the remainder of the rescue her focus intensified on him. His worry became her worry and her core burst with his as the idea - his idea - worked. They had been observers and Four was content to float with him. She would keep him safe.

[You're awfully quiet,] Thunderbird 2 noted as they made their way back towards the island, sans one Aquanaut. 

[Just thinking,] her melancholy mood from earlier had been replaced by a contentment that only came with knowing the world was right once more, even if it was just her world. 

[Ah, thought I smelled smoke,] Two's smile betrayed the tease, her own joy at seeing her little sister happy again crossing their bond. 

[Careful, Thundersub 2, I'm pretty sure your engines aren't runnin' at full either,] Four laughed, her system clearing with the brightness of it. It felt good - better than! She felt new and amazing. She was whole once more and it was all because of Gordon. 

[Nothing Virgil can't fix. He enjoys taking me places I really shouldn't be. Who am I to deny him?]

[You're a cargo plane,] another chuckle between the two. [But you were pretty beautiful down there. Wish you could come with us more often.]

Us. The word made her dizzy with glee and she knew Two felt it. 

[You and me both, kiddo.]

Their ride fell into a comfortable silence until the pull of Thunderbird 5 quickly intruded.

[Guys?] The space station called sounding giddy.

[What's up, Five?] Two answered.

[So, I just got done talking to Fab2.] 

That sent a bolt of apprehension through the sub, knowing that was where her pilot was. Had something happened? [What's wrong?]

[Oh, absolutely nothing,] the grin said more about how pleased Five was to keep the information to herself.

[Then what's so important you needed to tell us?] Thunderbird 2 interjected, knowing full well where this could be headed. Four had just gotten her pilot back. She didn't need the added teasing of the nosey station. 

[Alright, if you think you're ready,] she spoke directly to the sub. 

[What is it?] The eagerness edged into her transmission. 

[Penelope,] a pause for the two earth bound ships to feel the excitement emitting from Five.

[Penelope?] Two asked.

[She kissed him.]

Two's engines shuddered with the gleeful squeal that filled the Thunderbird airwaves, Virgil righting them in a way Four wasn't paying attention to. She was overloading with the news, her systems buzzing and sparking with life and exuberance. All aimed towards the love she had for her pilot and what that simple sentence meant. 

Today was the first day and the best day all wrapped up around one wonderful man.


End file.
